Shady's Hazard
by DarkRavenFrost
Summary: A younge girl who has cause much troble in the past is caught and under the heavy watch of GUN ShadowXOC TailsXOC SonAmy (postponed till Thorn rose is finished)
1. Chapter 1

first things first, I give my name. not that your worthy to know or anything. I am Shady the Dark, Daughter to Mephiles, giving inmortal traits and abilities to go through time and even space if chosen. A long time ago i used to live with the rest of my family but let say some things happened. but that for a different time, at this point i've was released from a seal i put upon myself. being forced to stay in confinement for my devilish powers. For now i am being held in a prison under the control of GUN, they are worried that i'm too unstable to left to my own. and i don't blame them. As strong will as i am, I have the worst of tempers and can easily get pissed off.

Sitting in the vacated room with only a tiny window to see into the halls. looking at my room the bed was very well made. Give me something to be calm a knock came from the other side of the bolted door," we are sending some in, to keep you occupied for now." not long the latch on the outside open and a familiar face came though. "Long time no see, Ultimate lifeform." he isn't worthy of me calling him by his first name. only people I call by first name are Milla,Amy, and Rouge.

Milla is a young girl about 16 now, I never knew her real age so i guess. I am her guardian and I told her to hide cause I didn't want her to get involved. Amy Rose, a long time ago we met and she showed me how to be nice to others, before that i didn't know compassion or how to show weakness with out breaking down. I still have troubles with the last part of that. Rouge...she was fun to be around, she should me how to get out of tough situation and to steal witch did help a lot.

With that even though they are worry i'll leave, if i wanted to i could without a trace. "Still irritable as ever." Shadow stayed as little as possible. Neither of us where on good terms. We fought before and he was the one that stop my "Temper tantrum" i could of destroyed the world, i wasn't think much at that point. That is how i get when i'm mad, "why? you could of got someone else, I know you had the choice." Shadow didn't give a response he knew i was wait for his response, so he gave none.

We silently just stared at each other for the rest of the day. Soon shadow got a transmission and he left me alone. His shift was over and he was heading home. Once he left i just laid down on the bed to fell to sleep. Normally in my sleep two things happen, FIrst i get a vision from past or future time powers are strange like that. or I get plunged into my own darkness, Darkness is my domain but i can get hurt by it too.

To night it was the latter, i open my eye and was on a hill with a blossoming cherry tree. like usale it was going to get bad quick. "why are you still waiting? Nothing keeping you in Young Bird..." My dark alter ego, Dash. "What is it, you want to taunt me again?" scowling at her, she just gave a coy giggle. "don't worry Birdie, i'm here to help you leave your cage?" 


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel a heavy breeze picking up, "What are you scared of bird?" She crept closer and with no where to hide i had to just stay put. "Bird,the cage is open yet you don't leave?" She was in my face now, she's a black hedgehog with hair covering her eyes. thats for a good reason, torn and tattered clothes and always cover in blood. "Bird, why you no sing your tunes why you no move, why won't you do anything?" The true is i didn't even know the answer so i said nothing, was i scared? "WHat ever if bird won't sing then what use are you!" WIth one fowl swoop her claws raked against my neck, causing blood to gush profusely falling to the ground. With no voice all i could was lay there until i closed my eyes. The coursing pain from my neck was spreading, if i could scream i would.

Trying to open my eyes I noticed I was back in the small room, put my hand up to my neck i could still remember the pain, i could feel a mark on my neck. Once again reminding me that the world of darkness can affect me out of the dream. Laying under the covers i curled up in a small ball trying to forget that dream. While pondering the door was being knocked on " I'm coming in!" Shadow was on the other side of the door.

Sitting up while covering my neck with the bed's blanket I waited to see what unfolds. Shadow walked in leaning against the wall next to the door as it clanked shut. He was eyeing me intently, "whats with you today?" of course i was being more silent than usual, and he knew me enough to see something was up. "Are you hiding something, i can tell you are." I just reacted in covering my face with my black wings. He sighed annoyed and walked over so he could sit by me, "Your acting weirder than usual, and that saying a lot." Even though he sounded serous, it was like he was trying to tell a joke. Key work being trying, I still hid away not want to even look at him. With that he forced me back making me lay on my back, caught off guard, "what did you do to your neck!" Shadow saw the scar and he was mad but i could also tell he was worried and a bit confused. "i have nothing to say to you." Looking away knowing shadow was trying to get some answer for this.

"is that so..." He got up and left the room, knowing him he was going to report this, who knows what they'll do about this, not that anything they did could help. Waiting in this empty room was making this so boring, all that could be heard was the other prisoners arguing with each other and a clock ticking in the distance. The clock sound was calming and reminded me of a song Anna sang me at a young age. "Song bird under the stars, watching from a caged in the sky, shyly singing, shyly crying. Under the star she once called home. fly away young bird, fly away youth's spirit and find a dream, a dream warm and happy, under the stars of home." I just kept sing it, it made me feel more calm and almost, should i say happy?

Soon the door unlatched and two solder walked in, "come with us, we need you now." I really didn't feel like dealing with so i grab one and threw him into the wall. The other solder back off tense as i walked out in he led me to this big room. there was a lot of people and the only two i knew was Rouge and shadow. "we have decided you are to dangerous to be left alone. so you'll have to stay with one of our most trust recruits." as he finished he point to shadow. "Shadow your job is to keep her under control." With that shadow walked over to me, i so badly want to hit him.

Soon i was finally out of the building, i looked back at it as they force me into one of those heave big trucks. the kind they use for banks. siting in the back i hear the driver and shadow talking, could really tell what they were saying though. Using my hard claw to sink into the metal walls as the truck came to a halt.


	3. Chapter 3

As the truck came to a halt I stood up smelling the air, i could tell i was in the middle of the city. as i hear one of the driver doors open then close, listening to the footsteps move to the back door as they open. Shadow was there waiting for me come out, getting up I took a deep breath and made my way out of the truck. Walking to the side walk as the truck drove away, He looked up at the apartment behind us. "you'll be staying here with me until different orders are given." Not that i had a choice, we walked into the appartments getting to the stairs and up 5 floors.

It was very well kept and from the looks of it his room in particular was kept more so than the rest. "This is fine, I am satisfied." I commented in a bored tone not letting him hear much from me. He just rolled his eyes at me and sat down on a velvet couch, I didn't want to get close so i sat on the floor. He gave me a confused look, i just ignored him and he soon just went back to watching the TV.

We had been watching the TV for about 4 hours now and it was getting late, "where will I sleep, you have planned this out." He was silent for a bit, I could tell by looking he didn't figure that far ahead. "for now you'll just stay with me in may room, make it easier to keep track of you anyways." He finished explaining as he handed me a nightgown and i left for the restroom. The gown was a shade of dark grey with black lace on the edges, it was very soft a comfortable. Looking though the restroom it had white tile ways with a stand shower and a basic toilet and sink. the floor was black tiles with a red carpet under the toilet. Leave the rest room i looked at the living room we was in before.

Basic wooden walls made of birch with a pale red carpet flooring. in the middle the velvet couch pointed towards a basic TV with two doors in the back of the room. One is for the kitchen, soon i examined the kitchen. It had a nice counter with a microwave and refrigerator in the middle was a table for four, good for if guest come over, white tile floors and birch wood walls. leave the kitchen i checked out Shadow's room and where we'll be sleeping as much as i hated that idea i had to deal with it. Shadow had already gone to bed and was trying to fall asleep still.

The room was small, a little mirror on the wall. Looking at the closet in the corner of the room it held a stock of rings, his shoes and his gloves. from the looks of this he kept his inhibitor rings on, wouldn't want to blow up the house. the flooring was a red carpet and birch walls. taking one more sigh climbed into bed, hugging the pillow and closing my eyes trying not to think about what might happen as i fall asleep tonight.

Opening my eyes it was in the apartment, i could tell from experience this was indeed a dream. I had this dread feeling, last time i felt like this was before i sealed myself. battered and hurt, the feeling of being in a weak state where i can't do anything. trying to get out of bed. the first step i took was my last, i fell right down. I couldn't put any weight on my feet at all, looking at my legs, they were covered in long deep scars. Soon i hear someone open the door, Shadow walked over to me and help me up. "what are you doing out of bed, your in not condition to be moving now." This felt much different from what it like now, he seemed to actually be worried about me. not sure how but i could tell he was, even though he seemed the same. My vision was getting blurry as i had to close my eyes, i knew i was waking up and i would have to wait for another vision from this time period in hopes to stop whatever caused this to happen to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly opening my eyes things were back to normal, looking over to see if shadow was still asleep. He wasn't even in the room, getting up as i stretched myself awake with a loud yawn. I left the room for the kitchen, Shadow was i here eating already. Noticing me as i came in, "oh your awake, you look like you woke on the wrong side today." I just grumbled at him, I've never woke in a good mood, not with the dreams and visions i get.

Going to the fridge i checked to see what he had, just normal food. witch i can't eat at all, beside the milk. Grabbing the milk and sat at the table with it, he looked at me and confused with my choice. "i don't eat trash like that!" grabbing a nearby bowl i put the milk in it, laugh all you want I am a form of feline. Shadow looked at me completely confused at my actions, as I stated drink the milk with a straw. "Why are you doing that...?" I just shrugged it off since i didn't really care. Shadow just grumbled and when back to eating.

Not long we both hear someone knocking on the door, and with that shadow got up and left to open it. with him out of the room and started looking around for anything that might be useful in the future, because something must of happened. I got attacked by something, how else would i have been that injured? Jerking on ear back i could hear Shadow arguing with our new guest, while they were laughing it up, they must know each other for a while.

Soon they walked into the kitchen, "Shady, if you remember this is Sonic." I've seen hi before when i was still mad Amy, a fox, and him tried to stop me. "Well atleast your not trying to destroy the world now." Giving a cocky smile like he always does I just hissed at him since he was just way too loud. "I don't think she likes me?" Turning to shadow, "She doesn't like anyone." He replied as i gave a victorious smirk, see they we all were on the same page now. "why is she here now though?, last i checked she was too dangerous to be let out." I just growled at that remark, like he though i couldn't here him.

"She on watch, if she gets too bad i'll keep her locked up. so don't try anything there." With him glaring at me to make sure his point got though. i just went back to my milk. "She not much of a talker is she?" Sonic questioning my silence. "She been like this since i brought her here last night." Shadow now taking notice of it too, times like this i wish i had Milla right now. "Is that the case?" while i was thinking they must of moved onto a different subject. "Yeah and now we don't know where they are." Sonic shrugged it off. "how could you lose something as important as the chaos Emeralds so easily." Shadow was now getting pretty mad.

"They scattered again and Tails is already starting the search, it would be nice if you could help." Shadow just scowled at him. "And how would i do that while keeping track of her." he said as he pointed to me. I finally finished the milk and now i was having a sudden dizzy spell, Dash wanted to talk to me again. Last thing i heard before blacking out was the loud thud from me hitting the ground.

In complete darkness all i could hear was Dash's foot steps as she came closer, "know how the shy bird can fly?" I just shook my head since i knew she had something she really wanted to say. "with power from those gems you could fly all you wanted and no one could stop you!" I guess i could explain what she mean by "fly" she means use my powers and not care what happens she wants me to destroy this world and more. so i shut it all out and she want me to reopen the door.

"I wont!" she came into sight, "so bird can sing, but not a nice song at all, bad bird sing right!" she was about to hit me but something woke me up. first checking if any mark was left but i was lucky this time. "she's awake!" the blue hedgehog called out hurt my ear, so i clawed his face. Sonic was now on the ground in pain as SHadow walked in. "what was that for!" sonic was so confused now. "i see someone upset" shadow said as he looked at Sonic. "So what happened, why did you fall like that." Of Course they asked but there was no real way to explain nor did i want to so i stayed silent.

"of course she wont answer, so my idea still open." SOnic mentioned to shadow. "fine we'll come and help starting tomorrow." and then i got draged into this with out having a choice.


End file.
